The New Ghost Wars
by kingwar2156
Summary: In this story you will see me Grim help Danny and team Phantom fight back against new stronger problems and enemy's.


I do not own Danny Phantom of the Character except my own.

Sitting on top the building looking over the town I moved to I was listening to music as I was drawing up new ideas for myself to use to stop or destroy ghost. Looking over where the Nasty Burger was I can't help but feel it the whole put through my stomach.  
"Fuck why do I sit here I know the pain comes back worse." Gripping my stomach.  
Looking to the sky I see 3 people flying over to me, 2 landed while the 3rd just floated about us.  
"What is it Danny?" Looking at the other hafta as he stood there as my girlfriend Ember walked over and just summoned her gutair.  
"Why do you come here you know the pain comes back worse?" Looking over at me as he lit a cigarette and pasted Ember and me one.  
Lighting both mine and Embers thanks to my core,  
"Simple this is the only place in town people leave me the fuck alone same reason you come at here."  
Dani now sitting between Ember and Danny.  
"Uncle is the pain that bad I mean I know Vlad was able to heal you and Danny?"  
Looking at her I couldn't help but smile.  
"Yeah the scar is my reminder and it reminds Danny and Vlad, we might be haftas but we can still die."  
Danny looking out over the town.  
"Your late Vlad being mayor is giving you grey hairs."  
Looking up at the man seeing as its been 3 years since the whole Dan and Phantom Planet earth is getting used to the changes.  
"Yes well I am sorry Daniel but they would not let me go this town is getting used to everything I am still trying to fix all of my wrongs."  
Looking to Danny as Danny just floated over and hugged his uncle.  
"I know. Hey Grim do you think we'll still have time?"  
Looking back at me.  
"Don't ask me ask Ember." Looking over to my girlfriend she simply nodded as Dani was resting her head in Embers lap.  
Getting up from my spot I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye.  
"Hey Vlad you sensed it too right?" Looking to the older hafta.  
"Yes I did any idea's?" Looking at the same spot as me Dani going behind Danny for safety as I pulled out one of my guns and aimed it at the dumpster.  
"Nope but I bet they don't want a fight seeing as its me and you, Danny and Ember." Raising my voice so that the figure could here me.  
"NOPE NO NO NO! See Sam I told you they were having a family outing." Running out of cover I knowticed it was Tucker .  
"Huh saves us the time then I guess." Letting my gun vanish in a spiral of flame.  
"Damn it I told you two to wait!" Danny looking at his best friend and wife since they didn't listen to him.  
"Sorry but I didn't think he'd be here of all places." Pointing her thumb at me.  
"She's got you there baby pop." Ember said as she just hugged me while my left arm was wrapped a rounded her waist.  
Looking at the group I couldn't help but smile the friends I've made the bonds I now have with them all.  
Flying up they looked at me as I pulled out both the ecto pistols and aimed them up in the air one of the random ghost portals burst open with a badly bleeding Frost Bite.  
"I am in need of your assistance young Danny."  
Falling down out of the sky and into my arms as I caught him before he hit the ground.  
"What the hell happen to you Frost Bite?!"  
Looking to Vlad and Danny trying to figure out what happen.  
"Grim you might want to see this."  
Ember said as she gripped my free arm with fear.  
Looking to where my girlfriend was talking about was the army of the Ghost King.  
"Shit, well that answers that question."  
Passing Frost Bite to Ember as Vlad put a ecto bubble around the three.  
"Well any idea's you two cause this alone is a bad sign if these assholes are here where's the Fright Knight?"  
Looking around I spot him in the back noticing something wss off as the older ghost started to glow crimson.  
"Uh Vlad, Grim we have more the the Fright Knight to worry about and I think we need to get them some where safe!"  
Notice that not only every ghost we ever fought had the same arua but a beaten Johnny 13, Desiree, and Kitty all beaten to the point of near death.


End file.
